Talk:Resurgence Pack
Yay, More Maps This looks good! It looks like Microsoft are still insecure about the Xbox and having another month of exclusivity... which ain't cool. Curious about the maps though, I can't imagine Vacant working that well with some of the weapons in CoD4, namely Akimbo Rangers... However, we'll find out later on how things work. Thoughts? The-Dreamcaster 19:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's stale graphics killed Strike's beautiful lighting. Anywho, I think it should be great. The new maps look great, the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ones don't. 20:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I will really only buy this pack for Carnival and Fuel. Vacant was a terrible map in COD4 and it will be even worse with guns like the SPAS-12 running around. heard about fuel=bliss, saw picture=dissapointment. I was hoping it would be above water. but carnival looks pretty cool.Soviet cat 22:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know how much? I am not gonna buy this if it 1200 MS point again. Its going to be 1200, someone might want to put this on the page? Carnival will be very fun to play. I have some doubt with Trailer Park if it looks like Scrapyard and if it's about the same size i won't like it!! I PwnZ Yahhh (I speak french so im not very good in english) I wonder if there's a "riding the rides" experience option in Carnival... Rollercostering while shooting. haha. But they look good. I miss strike, but vacant scared me. O well, good memories! Alpha671 00:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty 4 maps you would rather see return. Pipeline, Crossfire, Bloc, Ambush, Broadcast, Chinatown, Creek just to name a few. I do like Strike but Vacant will be a commando infested nightmare. DarkFlame588 01:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to see Broadcast brought back. I'd rather noobtube from a safe distance than knife people. That map is going to be crazy.~IIID Empire 11:35, May 25, 10 In order 1. Cross Fire 2.Wetwork 3.Bloc 4Pipeline-BraveheartA7X Pipeline,Crossfire,Wetwork,Creek and Broadcast IW should make a small free map pack called the war pig pack, having Crossfire and Bog into it. If they add more Call of Duty 4 maps, then they have got to add the following: *Broadcast *Chinatown *Creek *Pipeline *Backlot * General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 14:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Photos Where you guys got this photos? has it been announced when the dragonov sniper rifle will be avaliable for multiplayer on call of duty moder warfare 2??? Fail on Resurgence sorta I can't believe it. No maps set at night in the whole of MW2! And Resurgence ain't bringin' any night maps either. But at least they've chabged the weather on Vacant. Carnival might scare me though. 18:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) This is a giant fail Strike and Vacant were terrible. i beter be getting new guns trophies emblems and stuff if its gonna cost $15 again. PS Still waiting on Crossfire and Wetwork-BraveheartA7X I Agree,Mate I agree, Braveheart. I really, REALLY hope there's a gun pack included in it, with things like the Skorpion, the Dragonuv, an ACTUAL M4 Carbine, maybe a Scar-L and many, many other cool weapons. MW2 weapons were quite a big fail. I'm disappointed a bit with them. And, Infinity Ward, the Famas is FULLY AUTOMATIC, not 3- round burst! 15:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S:There should also be the original MP5 in the Resurgence Pack. Let's keep our hopes up. 15:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) If they're going to add guns they should be G36C and the Dragonauv. Skorpion was replaced by guns like the PP2000 and the TMP, i feel like the scar-L would be kinda unnecessary and would just be kinda there. one gun, more tropihes titles and emblems, for each of the upcoming map packs then the $15 will be worth it. Also additional killstreaks like a blackhawk with a player controlled mini gun like in the spec ops mission, and the helicopter could also function as a tactical insertion for the whole team or something And Gold Camo but only for some guns, and i dont want to have to get 250 headshots with each gun of the class maybe like 350 headshots for the gun that is getting the gold camo-BraveheartA7X I highly doubt there willl be anything besides maps. Maybe in a future dlc but with IW falling apart I doubt it.Soviet cat 00:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) If they make a gun pack, they need to unclude the G36C, the Dragunov, the MP5, Ak-74u and some new guns. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 00:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude it's pretty obvious that that never going to happen, i read like 30 of the 44 IW works have left so they would do little more then add maps. 13:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree, ^, but it is just a thought. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 13:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ok but meh, we don't really need anymore weapons and with titles and emblems and such would be a pain for them to add. We have the most guns then any other CoD game(?) I hope we do get another map pack after this though. 08:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Loading Screen Pics There on the video in this page so can someone that's good with uploading pics take them from this video and put them on the appropriate pages thanksMoiz1224 02:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Person in Resurgence pack Poster I confirmed that it is a soldier of Shadow Company, the final antagonists in Modern Warfare 2. here are 3 reasons. One, is that it is wearing a black uniform and a Delta Force- helmet colored in Tan, two, is that He is using a UMP45, a weapon that is rarely used by Shadow Company. And third, that this wallpaper has the same character on the poster. Link of poster:http://www.modernwarfare2wallpaper.com/images/Modern_Warfare_2%20Wallpaper_12_1920.jpg -Gnrl. Galmer ( i forgot my password) Dude you just contradicted youself with this " two, is that He is using a UMP45, a weapon that is rarely used by Shadow Company." first you say that he is a Shadow Company soldier then you say he is using a weapon rarely used by them? lol 08:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) useless or pointless trivia? this part seem kinda pointless to me. It appears that the Resurgence Pack features the Rangers in every map (except for Carnival); the Stimulus Package featured Task Force 141 in every map (except for Bailout) and Spetsnaz (except for Crash).' It is unknown why Infinity Ward did this'. if you counted up all the map fractions it would be: OpFor : 5/1/3 /8 Militia : 3/0/1 /4 Rangers : 3/1/4 /7 Seals : 2/0/0 /2 Spetsnaz : 7/4/1 /12 TF141 : 9/4/1 /14 (1st Number is without maps packs, 2nd is in stimulus, 3rd is in resurgence, 4th in all up) I don't know seem kinda pointless trivia to me, better trivia would like why are the Rangers in Vacant when it probably should have been TF141? 08:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Why did it do that? :( 08:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) double xp week for release Robert Bowling Twitter said double xp week for the release of the resurgence pack. 03:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Cage Match? Does anyone know if the Cage Match game mode will return along with this map pack?Darth Dan 012 03:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Probably not cause cage match was used by boosters to boost for all of the stuff they wanted so that's why it was removed. 11:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actully it was removed because it was least played game type. - RASICTalk 14:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't really see a problem with the boosters in this, since they're not really ruining it for anyone else (like they do in regular FFA)Darth Dan 012 15:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Will you buy it? With this package out on the XBOX, today, how many of you actually plan on buying it? To be honest, I was pretty interested, I was actually considering buying it. However, I felt the same way about the Stimulus and most people didn't like those maps. 12:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I totally plan on getting it. As a matter of fact, I already bought my 1600 microsoft point pre-paid card and am ready to download it! :) (P.S. I <3 having an XBox.) 20:49, June 3, 2010 (UTC) As a PC player, there is no way in hell I am paying £11 for it. 19:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I swear PC gamers used to get CoD map packs for free? Also no, I'm not giving any money to those money grabbing whores at Infinity Ward or Activi$ion. Lima Oscar Zulu Zulu Alph PS3/PC release date Has it been confirmed to be released on July 3rd? It doesn't seem likely to be released on a Saturday, and if it has not been confirmed this should be removed. DarkFlame588 04:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, the actual release date has been released by fourzerotwo, July 6th for ps3 in NA and pc worldwide, and July 7th for ps3 in Euro. I have edited this in the article. DarkFlame588 20:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ERROR I got this map pack today(PC) and I get disc read error when I try to play Carnival or Fuel. Other maps work just fine. Is there any way to solve this problem??? Finlandomg 15:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) 3rd person Is that mode on the resurgence map? 3rd person Is that mode on the resurgence map? Bad edit? This one is a bad edit? Just saying, you people are idiots. This pack practically ruined my game, and I cannot uninstall it. And I've seen A LOT of other people saying the same thing (PC users, dunno about other platforms) on different forums, like the Steam MW2 forums. I just wouldn't like any more people being fooled to pay for getting their game screwed, but it seems that you just laugh when people pay 13.99 for nothing and have to buy a new game to a new steam account to be able to play again. Way to go, people, keep up the good work! 10:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :It was a bad edit as it was untrivial. We're not going to give sales advice, and I can tell you quite a few people have said DLC, so you may simply have bad luck finding people to play with. Also your attitude towards this revert is very poor, and I suggest you not act like this lest you get a ban for COD:DBAD. 11:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :No, it's because the matchmaking system seemingly divides people into two kinds of player pools, to one for them who have the pack(s) and to one for those who haven't, and most players are in the latter one. There's a clear reason for not finding games, it's not about "luck". But fine, if you don't want to cooperate, then let's just forget the whole thing. I am frustated for a good reason and if that's enough for you to ban me, just go ahead, I wasn't intending to remain contributing here any longer than solving this case anyway. All the best. 16:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, we're not a sales rep. We're not going to put "Don't buy this because not many people have it", we give out information, not sales advice. 16:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC)